1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opener and, more particularly, to a pneumatically operated opener device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional opener (or corkscrew) 2 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is used to open a wine bottle 1 and comprises a grip portion 20 and a screw portion 21. In operation, the screw portion 21 is rotated and screwed into the cork 10 of the wine bottle 1. Then, the grip portion 20 is pulled upward by the user to pull and remove the cork 10 from the wine bottle 1 so as to open the wine bottle 1. However, when the cork 10 is too weak to withstand the larger force applied by the user, the cork 10 is easily deformed or broken, thereby failing the opener 2. In addition, the cork 10 cannot be reused when it is broken, so that the cork 10 cannot cover the wine bottle 1 again. Further, the cork 10 easily produces chips due to an excessive force during the opening process so that the chips of the cork 10 easily fall into the wine bottle 1.